


Icarus Project

by VladimirCain



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirCain/pseuds/VladimirCain
Summary: Ethan thought his life was normal. Well as normal as it could be with a politician as a father and a doctor plus scientist as a mother. He was going to college, he had friends. Life was looking good for him. That was until he learned of his mother's secret and was thrown into a world he paid little attention to before.





	Icarus Project

┏━━━━━━❁༺━━━━━━┓

Reality; shattered

┗━━━━━━❁༺━━━━━━┛

━━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━━

Secrets Exposed

━━━━━━ ◆ ━━━━━━

"Alexei!!" a voice rings out in the silence. Blurry vision makes it difficult to locate the owner of the voice and the muffled hearing made the voice unrecognizable. But he knew. Oh he knew who called out to him. Pain surged through his body as gravity wrapped around him. As he fell to the cold hard pavement, he saw his world in slow motion. Blurry white ran towards him. Slowly, he held out his hand, desperately trying to reach his sun. His body grew numb as he was battling to stay awake. He should have listened. He should have planned. He shouldn't have gotten too close. They made a huge mistake. 

 

Two months earlier

 

Crickets echo through the night as a chill leisurely strolls about the town. Soon footsteps bounce off of nearby buildings as heavy panting cuts through the air. Stumbling down an alley was a man whose face was covered by his jackets hood. As he ran, he frantically peeled over his shoulder. Heavy footfalls over power the other sounds causing the man to speed up; a whimper escaping his mouth. In an attempt to put some distance between him and his pursuer, he tosses some trash cans down. Bounding a corner he makes his way onto a busy sidewalk. Surveying the area, he continues his sprint; eyeing every individual he sees. A pale mist appears before him as he breathes which is followed by shivers. 

Pulling a key from his pocket, he shakily inserts it into the keyhole. Unlocking the door he pushes it open and steps inside; quickly locking the door behind him. He took a few moments to lock all the bolts, pad lock, and chains before stepping away from the door. A small chuckle leaves his lips. He was safe. Walking into his home he flips the light switch. The room only brightens for a millisecond before the lights go out. Panic consumes the man. Grabbing the gun from his pants, he searches the house. Entering his study he watches a brown leather chair turning around revealing a man with short white hair whose eyes were protected by glasses. He wore a white button up shirt with the first three buttons, unbuttoned and, the man assumed, black leather pants like usual.

“Cook?” the man gulps. 

“Isaac, it hurts you ran from me,” Cook states. 

“M-Most people would run if they were being chased,” Isaac says. 

Footsteps enter Isaac’s ears causing him to look over his shoulder. Stepping into the doorway was a large pale man dressed in all black, wearing a fedora. Isaac began trembling.

“You remember Marcus right?” Cook asks. 

“Yes,” Isaac answers. 

“Good. Good. Do you remember what he's capable of?” Cook asks again. Marcus rolls his neck, cracking it loudly. 

“Look Cook I-”

“Where is it Isaac?” Cook demands. 

“I d-don't know-”

“Wrong answer,” Cook says and snaps his fingers. Marcus takes two steps towards Isaac and grabs his wrist; snapping a finger. Isaac lets out a scream.

“He has it! The man with the blue tips! The man with- with feather scars on his back and flecks of gold in his black eyes. It was in the pendant and he took it!” Isaac cries. 

“See Isaac that wasn't so hard, now was it?.. You know, I value honesty,” Cook says as he stands up from the seat. “And for yours, well you get a reward,” Cook states as he walks out of the room. 

Marcus pulls a gun from his inner coat pocket and pressed it against the back of Isaac’s head. Isaac pleads for his life. Sobs fill the room as Isaac asks for his life to be spared. Without remorse or hesitation, Marcus pulls the trigger; the sound muffled. Repocketing the gun, Marcus follows Cook down the stairs. 

“What now boss?” Marcus questions. 

“Find Alexei.”

Car horns blare as a young man with short white hair with yellow tips and dark apologetic eyes runs through a crowded street. Skidding to a stop, a blue BMW nearly hits the runner. Placing his palms on the hood of the car, he exhales before apologizing. Finally on the sidewalk he takes off, maneuvering around bodies trying not to clash with anyone. Eventually he steps foot on a lushes sophisticated looking campus where he dashes into a large building. Peeking into a small window, he waits for the female professor to turn her back on him. Once she did he snuck into the classroom and grabbed a seat near the back. He quickly took out a notebook and laptop and began taking notes. He made it. 

Lecture went smoothly. Class was dismissed on time. As he was gathering his belongings he overheard others gossiping. Nothing of importance, he just found it amusing. As he stood to leave he stumbles briefly, bumping into a few classmates. Apologizing, he helps pick their papers up before heading towards the exit. Vibrations in his pants made him dig his phone out. Reading the text made him stop in his tracks; a soft sigh escapes his mouth. Stepping out of the way, he lets the other students leave while he takes the stairs down to the small stage where the professor was standing at her desk, placing her materials in her briefcase. 

“You wanted to talk?” he prompts the conversation.

“How nice of you to show up for class, Ethan,” she replies, turning to face him. Her long white hair bouncing as she does. Her bright blue intimidating eyes lingered on his. He felt small in her presence. 

“I always do,” he responds. For a moment Ethan studies her body language. She takes a step forward, placing a palm on his cheek. Ethan adverts his gaze. 

“Bags under the eyes. Red eyes. Slouched posture. Swallowing, probably because you're thirsty. Yawning. Clumsiness,” she lists off. 

“Um-”

“Either you've been pulling all nighters or you're hungover…. Wait were you out partying all night? is that why you were late?”

“You knew?” Ethan scoffs. She pats his face before fixing his bed head. She then walks to the podium.

“Let me guess, Helios?”

“No-”

“Don't lie Ethan. I have my ways of finding out," she sternly reminds. 

“Alright yes. But Selene was there too and I only had one drink. I was finishing my paper the rest of the party.”

“You know it doesn't matter if Selene was with him, he-”

“Mother, I'm an adult now. I know to be careful around people. Helios is a good guy, he just parties a lot....I know my limits. There's no need to worry.” Ethan reassures. His mother sharply exhales. 

“You're a bright boy, Ethan. But no matter how old you are I'll always worry. You're my baby after all,” she reminds. Ethan smiles while shaking his head. 

"I promise mom, I'll be careful around Helios," Ethan says while sitting on the edge of her desk. 

"Thank you. By the way did you receive your father's text?" she asks while placing her final object in the suitcase.

"How could I not. He had my phone reprogrammed so that my phone would go off until I opened the message or call," Ethan sighs. His mother rolled her eyes.

"Your father can be extreme sometimes."

"Calvin Morris is his opposing him in the election right? Why would he want to have dinner with him?"

"It will be displayed publicly."

"Meaning I need to be on my best behavior," Ethan groans. "Why did you have to marry a politician?"

"The brain wants what the brain wants," she chuckles. 

A knock vibrates through the room, ending their family bonding. Leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest and his head resting against the door was a man with shoulder length white hair and pale eyes. He was eating a white tank top, blue jeans, sneakers, and a black and red plad jacket tied around his waist. A smirk appears on his face as he pushes himself off the door and descends the stairs. 

"Good evening professor Tarski. Or should I say Dr. Tarski? It's so difficult to keep up with titles nowadays," he rambles.

"And you are?" Dr. Tarski asks, stepping in front of her son. 

"No need to get defensive. I just need you to come with me. My boss is very adamant on seeing you." the new male informs, stopping ten inches in front of her. 

"And who is your boss?" she demands. He sighs ans scratches the back of his head.

"I thought this would be easier. Do I have to use force?" he ponders out loud. Ethan steps in front of his mother at this point.

"What do you want with her? Did my father-"

"Pfft I dont give two shits about your father. What do you even plan to do? Fight? You're a spoiled rich kid who probably has never worked a day in his life."

"I- That's.. Never mind that, why are you after my mother then?" Ethan asks.

"See, mommy dearest has some secrets that my boss would like to exploit."

"Secrets?" Ethan repeats as he looks over his shoulder seeing an intense gaze in her eyes. One he had never seen before. 

"Ask her about the Icarus project," he says with a grin on his face. 

Upon hearing those words, Dr. Tarski slams her first on her desk causing a secret drawer to open. She snatches the item and points it at the man. It was a pistol. Ethan's eyes widen as he sees the weapon. Dr. Tarski yanks her son behind him, her gaze never leaving this person. The man holds his arms up; an annoyed expression visible on his face. Before either could move the classroom doors were locked open and two men in suits strolled in; the hand reaching into their suit jacket. Before Ethan had time to process what was happening his mother's desk was turned on its side with the help of her and the white haired man. Ethan was then pulled behind it where he was forced to sit. Gun fire filled the air as the three took cover behind the large desk. 

"Friends of yours?" Dr. Tarski asked. 

"Hell no. They probably work for Cook. Why would they be after you if you work for him?" he answers, confused. 

"Worked for him. I cut ties four years ago but made sure no one noticed and erased any trace of my whereabouts... Took him long enough to notice," Dr. Tarski replied.

"Who is Cook? Why did he send hit men after you?" Ethan begs to know.

"Told you mommy had secrets," came the sarcastic remark. 

"I'll tell you later Ethan. First we have to make it out alive. You, what's your name and why does your boss want me? How can I trust he's not working with Cook?" 

"Believe me, he wants nothing more than to make Cook suffer. You're a doctor, it's as simple as that.. and you're the only doctor my boss trusts."

"Name or I won't come with you."

"Stuborn bitch. My name is Jules..You'll know my boss when you meet him," Jules reponds. 

"Hold your breath and head to the far end of the wall. I'll hold them off," Tarski orders.

"Wait what? Mom you can't," Ethan protests.

"Now's not the time to disobey her," Jules informs as he pulls a gun out from under his shirt that had been tucked in his pants. He inhales and holds his breath. Ethan does the same. 

Tarski pulls out her phone and types away for a few seconds. A panel in the ceiling slides open revealing what appeared to be a cannon. A purple fog pours out, covering the whole room. More men flooded into the room, ready for combat. Jules drags Ethan to their destination as Tarski props herself up on one knee and perches her gun on tbe edge of the desk. Pulling tbe trigger a bullet lodges itself into a man's shoulder; his scream ringing out. Soon coughing could be heard from every direction as it became harder to see. Jules smirked as he shook his head. Posion gass. She was crafty. 

Ethan became antsy as he could no longer see his mother but could still hear the occasional gun shot. Panic began welling inside him. Placing himself in front of Ethan, Jules aimed his gun prepared to shoot. A figure emerged from the fog. It was not Tarski. Shaking, the man pointed his weapon at the two. As fast as the wind, Jules pulled the trigger before the hit man could even think. Ethan covered his ears and clung to the wall. Jules took out five men as fast as they came from the fog, but decided to celebrate later. From behind the two, a lone man snuck up on them. Ethan froze when he felt something warm in the back of his head. Jules heard the sharp gasp and spin around. Ethan gulped as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Was this how he died? The man pulled back in the trigger. However the gun shot did not come from his gun. A bullet flew through his head as blood splattered on the wall. Tarski quickly ran past and pulled Ethan into a tight embrace before kissing his forehead. She then pulled up a panel on the wall and tyoed in a code before scanning her left eye. A secret door opened and she hurried them through. Ethan glanced back at the corpse as the door closed behind him. His mother had killed someone. 

The tunnel led out onto a back street. Complementing Tarski, Jules took the lead. Each turn, Ethan stated close as the other two surveyed the area for danger. His mother seemed to be a natural. Eventually they get into an old car, Jules in the driver's seat and the other two in the back seat. Jules slowly drives away from campus, bypassing the other hit men on guard. Once he was put of sight, Jules sped up; laughing as his foot the gas.

"Damn Dr. you're hardcore," Jules praised. 

"Just drive," she ordered while patting her sons hand. Ethan opened his mouth to speak but his mother shook her head.

The drive was silent. Jules focused on the road while questions ran wild inside Ethan's mind. Glancing at his mom he saw her typing away on her phone. A soft sigh escapes his mouth as he rested his head on the window. He had a bad feeling. Ethan was soon swept away by sleep due to the notion of the car. His peaceful slumber was interrupted half an hour in when his mother shook him awake. Stepping from the car, Ethan saw they were in a parking garage. An abandoned one at that. Without a word, Jules began walking. The two followed. A block later the Tarski relatives were standing in front of an ordinary looking building that was isolated from prying eyes due to it being in the back of an alley way. Entering it, they were greeted by a bar. On the right was the bar where a woman was cleaning glasses. The bartender? To the right was a lounge decorated by couches, some tables, a pool table, and a dance floor. The place was inhabited by men and woman, all whose untrusting eyes were glued to Ethan and his mother. 

"Alexei, Jules is back!" one woman yelled. Jules left his guests to shake hands with a group of people by the pool table. 

Conversations continued as the two were left to stand there, waiting for this Alexei person. Ethan held his breath as he looked around the room at everyone. Who was it? Should they be worried? What did he want with his mother? His mind went blank when the sound of beads cut through the noisy individuals. Heavy footsteps followed. Near the back was a beaded door where Ethan saw a man who sent shivers down his spine. Anger was plastered upon his face, and his dark coal eyes screamed "I dare you to mess with me." He had spiky black hair with blue tips. He was wearing a black shirt that matched his black skiny jeans that had chains attached to each hip. As he got closer, Ethan could see flecks of gold circling the inside of his irises. 

"Icarus," Dr Tarski gasped.


End file.
